Just another love story about Bam Margera
by ShiningShadow
Summary: Will still has a hard time getting over her boyfriend, and her new feelings for Bam don't make it easier. Bam keeps on making mistakes when he nearly has her trust and heart! Can their love be trust and survive the pain it gives them?
1. Chapter 1

Just another love story about Bam Magera Info

Well hello there…

I think it would be smart if I describe you first…So here it comes…

Your name is Will, it's from Wilhelmina, but you hate that name. Your 20 years old (or young if you like that more).

You have half long brown hare, a kinda out of bed look. You have brown eyes and your cheeks are usually a little bit red.

Your clothing style is very different from day to day; one day you wear a band shirt (from The Clash, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Rage Against The Machine, Ramones, The Sex Pistols..or something like that) with a green pants that ends on your knees. Under that you wear (when its cold) a black-pink panty with your és shoes.

But, you could also wear a normal sort of baggy jeans with converse (all stars) and a band shirt (or just a shirt).

You don't wear much make-up…When you go to a party maybe some eyeliner and blood red lipstick, but one normal days, none, or a little bit of mascara. Yup that's right! You're a natural beauty!

On your left shoulder you have a Japanese tattoo, which means nothing. Wait, maybe I shall put it this way, the meaning of it is nothing. You find the 'nothing' very interesting, 'cause in the nothing, everything can be. The rest you'll find out in the story.

About how you know Bam…

You come from The Netherlands, a small country in Europe.

After you've finished school, you wanted to go to Hong Kong, and live there..

But things got messed up, so you couldn't go there (you will find that out later).

Since you were great friends with Ryan, he offered you to stay at Castle Bam for a while, since Bam was okay with it.

Now, how did you meet Bam en Ryan?

When Ryan was still a little kid (13 years old) he came to The Netherlands with his parents, you met him, and knew he was a great guy. He first fall for your looks, but after one hour being with you, he knew you were more than just good looking, you were great! (You knew the best tricks to piss people of)…Strangely, the two of you didn't fall in love with each other. You just were great friends. (duh..it's a bam romance..not a Ryan romance).

How did you meet Bam?

When you were 16 (Ryan 17) Ryan, Bam and the rest, came to Holland to visit you. That was the first time you've met Bam (and the rest, except Ryan).

You immediately felt attractive to Bam, and you had to confess, that boy was hot!

You had great fun and you were close to fall in love with Bam, but, since you didn't want a relationship with someone who lived on the other side of the world, you ignored your feelings and nothing happened. Bam tried to kiss you..

(you will learn about that later).

After that, you came to the USA four times (Bam paid your plane ticket).

In that period you had a boyfriend..But he dumpt you because he thought that you were cheating on him with Bam. (Again..more of this later)

This was what you needed to know before the story really starts. Much fun..I hope you'll enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

Just another love story about Bam Margera Part 1: Were the fuck have I got myself into!

You dried your tears as you sat in your seat. It was first class, so you figured Bam paid for your ticket, again.

You missed your family and friends already. But you knew it was good for you, it was good that you did this.

_I'm doing the right thing… they will understand,_ you told yourself, you hoped that you would believe it after a few times.

And you really needed to see Ryan again, you missed him so much! You loved him like life, what to do without him?

But he was not your lover or something like that. Just friends. And he was with your good friend Norah. She came with you to Castle Bam once, and she and Ryan immediately fall in love. Then she moved to Castle Bam to live with Ryan and to be happy in love, which was her biggest dream.

You knew this was going to happen, and that's why you've chosen Norah to come with you, and not Annie. Annie was your other best (girl) friend; you couldn't live without her…

_No! Don't think of that! It's good for you!_

You ignored the feeling and thoughts and started to think about the people you were going to see. Raab and Dico and the rest.

You couldn't wait till you would see them again. You were as much a jackass as they were, so you surely would have loads of fun there.

_Yeah, things will be fine.. _Bam….

You would see Bam again. The last time you saw him (a year ago, in Switzerland on a ski vacation) he tried to kiss you.

When you thought back about that short feeling of his lips on yours… Oh it made you melt. You could remember everything. You were talking on the balcony of the house. He asked what you wanted to do and stuff like that. You had great fun.

You looked in his eyes, and it seemed like they were two stars, full of light and joy. Slowly he got closer, while he was still looking at you. You remembered it all.

How the place looked, how his lips felt, how he looked and the way he looked after you pulled back…. His eyes were full of feelings.

You could see he was disappointed, maybe even saddnes. He said he was sorry, he said it in a whisper, before walking away.

He just left you there, so confused, you didn't even knew were you where.

But when you remembered, and as you realised what happened, you called his name.

But he didn't answer. You felt so miserable. It was just a kiss, nothing more.

_Maybe it was more? It was more for me; else I wouldn't have been so confused. But it wasn't more for him. No way._

It could never be you two together. No, it was not an option. He was famous and stuff (that didn't really bother you, but you needed some reasons things could never work out between the two of you), and he was just…

You never really had deep conversations with him. And you've probably hurt his feelings when you pushed him away, when he tried to kiss you. It was like you could feel his lips again and you wanted so badly that you could feel more of him than just his lips…

_No! Don't even dream of that! It's never gonna happen! Love won't hurt me again! Not again! And surely not with Bam! _ _I promised myself not to fall in love again, and I won't. I'll be Miss Independent._

You slammed your head against the window. "Auch!"

_Not smart_.

You put on your headphone and start listening to the music that was on your mp3 player.

One hour later you were falling asleep and the last thing you saw was Bam's eyes, the way they were when he got close to you to kiss you. You could feel his lips again.

_Were the fuck did I gotten myself into?_

Was the last thing you thought, before falling in a long, deep sleep.

A few hours later your eyes flutter open and you noticed that the man who was sitting next to you was looking at you.

You gave him a 'what are you looking at' look, and hoped that he would look away. But hope is a betraying friend, and he kept looking.


End file.
